Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3}{4r} + \dfrac{4}{4r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-3 + 4}{4r}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{1}{4r}$